


innocent strings~

by Spicyhoneyforlife



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, error is a innocent cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicyhoneyforlife/pseuds/Spicyhoneyforlife
Summary: error is shipped with everyone one-shots
Relationships: Error/???, Error/Everyone, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 8





	innocent strings~

I making this into a one-shot book owo


End file.
